Perfect nightmare: The story of a demon
by SilverGold12
Summary: When Naruto faith is shattered, his trust in the leaf village is left in shambles. After hearing Kakashi and Sasuke talk about leaving the village... Naruto hate begins to over take him and off of that... "A demon is born" Dark-Naruto tale. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story.** No, I would not abandon my other story. I was in the bathroom when I got struck by this idea.

It's not an original storyline, infact it's very generic but I thought Ill be a good story, so I wrote it up.

For those wondering about my other story. **The Golden Phoenix.**

I would update it next week, go check it out its a awesome story and it's a semi-dark Naruto fic. Trust me, the plot is good, so is the action.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

P.s: This story won't be updated as frequent as TGP, but I will update it if I get atlease five reviews saying they like it.

******Prologue**

A group of five shinobi from konoha can be seen chasing after four oto nin carrying a large barrel. Inside the barrel was the leaf nins target, Uzumaki Naruto.

FLASHBACK

The day before Naruto had been told about the Kyuubi and the truth about his mother and father. To say he was angry was an understatement. He left the Hokages office after hearing this information and was jumping from roof top to roof top till he overheard Kakashi speaking to Sasuke about leaving the village for power. After that he went to think about all he had heard today.

While thinking about these events, he grabs his shoulder and winces in pain.

"Damn this curse seal! Why did Orochimaru place this on me if he wants sasuke?" then something goes off in Narutos brain, "Unless….. Unless he wants me to come as well in case Sasuke is stopped. If Sasuke left people would chase after him, but if I left no one would come after me." Realizing what he had just said '_No one would come after me. With the Kyuubi inside me and the village hating me I wouldn't be missed. And even if my friends came for me they would turn around and leave as soon as I told them about Kyuubi.' _

After a few more minutes Naruto stands up and goes to his Apartment. Naruto looks under his bed and grabs two large suit cases and a steel footlocker. After opening the footlocker, containing anything and everything a ninja would need for war, and everyday missions. Pulling out a scroll Naruto seals the two suit cases inside. '_hmmmmm if I'm leaving to go to Orochimaru, maybe I should leave in style?' _he looks down into the footlocker and sees exploding tags '_I should leave with a…' _"BANG!" Laughter could be heard coming from Narutos apartment.

Later that evening a figure could e seen standing on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto was on top of the fourths head looking out over the village.

"Well Konoha, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shizune nee-san, Sakura-chan its time for me to go." Naruto jumps off the monument and makes his way to the hill, where sasuke was to meet the sound four. Sakon-Ukon, Jiroubou, Kimimaru, and Tayuya sitting waiting for sasuke when someone appears behind them, they stand up in a defensive position. SakonUkon.

"Who are you and where is Sasuke-san?" Tayuya turns to Sakon

" Fuckin Shit! Now we got to deal with Konoha and all their damn ninja!" Naruto threw his hands up and said "Wait a minute! It's not what you think! Sasuke-teme is not coming. He got stopped by Kakashi-sensai and decided not to come, but since I have a curse mark and is just as powerful as that teme I'm coming in his place"

END FLASHBACK

(Everything had gown the way it did in the anime and manga up to the point where Kimimaru showed up.)

Kimimaro " Sasuke-kun, I had hoped it would have been you that Orochimaru would be getting as a new body. But it seems we have a more willing candidate that will become more powerful" Sasuke out of anger throws several shurikan and kunai at kimimaru but they are all stopped by kimimarus bone sword.

" What a pathetic attack. Besides your eyes, I don't see why Orochimaru-sama wanted you in the first place" Mocked Kimimaro.

"Well I'm not going to let you take Naruto! If you won't give him back to me then I'll just have to take him by force!" says Sasuke as he starts going through hand seals.

"**KATON: Dai Endan!"** Kimimaru is about to dodge when the barrel erupts in a mix of Blood red and dark purple chakra.

Standing in the middle is a figure wearing Narutos orange jumpsuit but has longer more tame hair that as darkened from its normally sunflower blonde and has a bit of a red tint to it. His nails had become more like claws and as sharp as kunai, and Sasuke could have sworn he saw a two tails and long fox like ears.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke stammered.

Suddenly Naruto starts to transform back into his old self and runs off into the forest towards rice country.

"**NARUTO!"** Sasuke yells to Naruto, and runs in the direction that he left but is cut off be kimimaru.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I cannot let you go after Naruto-san." Kimimaro insisted taking out his spine from his back.

Sasuke wen't to punch Kimimaru in the face, but a bone slams into Sasuke gut and knocks him to the ground.

Kimimaro used his bone sword high in the air, then brings it down about to stab Sasuke through the heart. He is stopped be a sand barrier that covered his body and then receives a kick in the face.

Sasukes eyes open to see a sand shield over him, someone yelling

"**Konoha Senpuu**."

"Gaara! Lee! This guy can use his bones to attack and defend so watch out, I'm going after Naruto." Sasuke said . He ran off towards rice country, hoping he could find Naruto.

(After that everything happened the same as it did in the show until it naruto and sasuke reached the Valley of the End.)

Sasuke arrived at the valley of the end he was standing on the firsts head, while Naruto was facing away from him on top of Uchiha Madara head.

"NARUTO!" Naruto starts to continue his journey when that nagging voice called him again

"**NARUTO DON'T IGNORE ME!"** Naruto turns around to look at Sasuke.

" What is it you want Sasuke? I'm kinda in a hurry, Orochimaru is waiting." Naruto states coldly, making Sasuke shiver.

This didn't sound like the cheerful hyperactive Naruto that everyone knew back in the village, this sounded like veteran-nin that had survived the third ninja war, and saw his comrades die before his eyes, this Naruto sounded angry and torned.

"I'm not letting you leave Naruto! After everything that we've been through, I can't let you leave, you're my friend!" Sasuke began. Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably.

" What's so damn funny Naruto?" Sasuke asked afraid that Naruto had gone insane.

" You are idiot, That's what's funny. You say I'm your friend but until today you never showed any interest in me being anyone's _friend!_" Naruto sad in a harsh cold tone, adding extra venom to his words.

" Besides what we've been through doesn't matter. **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? BEING HATED BY AN ENTIRE VILLAGE, NEVER KNOWING YOUR PARENTS, HAVING THE NINE-TAILED FOX SEALED INSIDE YOU SINCE YOU WERE BORN!**" Sasuke froze as he heard Narutos words about the fox inside him.

He had always thought the force killed it, but in the other hand it explains why Naruto was so strong.

"That's all you have for a reason? A pity excuse about being hated, you shallow bastar! What about Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tsunade, our friends... What about me? Not to mention Kakashi and Sakura are both in the hospital because of you!"

Naruto looks at Sasuke with his head cocked to the side then chuckles.

" They found my little present in my apartment didn't they? What about the Hokage monument? Have they found my gift to the village yet?" Naruto laughs darkly.

Sasuke eyes widen. This wasn't Naruto! This wasn't him at all, who ever this was... he was going to kill it and bring the old Naruto back.

FLASHBACK

As Naruto finished packing and sealing all his belongings into scrolls and putting them in his pack, he set up a trap on his bed. He placed several exploding notes under his sheets, a letter on top of the covers addressed to the Hokage. When the letter was picked up the tags would explode immediately leaving the letter intact but should kill anyone that picked it up.

Once he was ready, Naruto headed out the door to the Hokage monument and started to place hundreds of exploding notes all over the faces of the former Hokages, excluding the fourth. Once done he ran to meet the sound four. Hours later around nine in the morning, Hatake Kakashi and a very angry Haruno Sakura could be seen walking together to Naruto apartment.

" Kakashi-sensai, why did I have to come with you to check on naruto? That baka is probably asleep... we should go get Sasuke-kun instead." kakashi turns to his subordinate and tells her in a flat tone

" Because Sakura, Sasuke was needed in the Hokages office and after we get Naruto the three of us are going to train since the two of you are the weakest on the squad and need practice." After saying that sakura was more than pissed at hearing that she was at about the same level as that idiot naruto so when they arrived at his apartment she proceeded to punch the door down.

" NARUTO-BAKA WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted. Kakashi rubbed his ear to get rid of the pain.

" Calm down Sakura, I'm sure he's here. Go check his bed room, I'll look in the kitchen and living room." Soon as Sakura entered the bed room she saw the note and picked it up.

" Kakashi-sensai! there's a note here for the Hokage from Naru…" Before sakura finished, kakashi enters the room right as the bomb goes off blowing up the entire apartment complex and severely burning the two leaf nin.

Suddenly two anbu squads show up after hearing the explosion and see kakashi and sakura laying there seemly lifeless, a anbu captain checks both their pulses when he stands up.

"Notify the Hokage! Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing! Give her this." He hands the letter to one of the anbu.

" And get these two to the hospital, hurry before it's too late!" the anbu move to their assigned destinations without any trouble except the one that went to Tsunades office.

" Hokage-sama I'm here to inform you that Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura are in the hospital in critical condition and Uzumaki Naruto has left the village."

"WHAT?" bellowed Tsunade she nearly smashed her desk in two. The anbu continued.

" This letter was held By Sakura-san after the explosion and it is addressed to you by Naruto-san." Tsunade nods her head in understanding. Picking up the letter and then motions for the anbu to leave, and begins to read the letter

_Dear, Tsunade-san._

_If you're reading this, then that means the exploding notes in my room has gone off and the person or persons that picked it up have been killed of severely wounded. It also means that I am gone. Yesterday Sasuke-teme was planning to leave konoha and go to Orochimaru but was stopped by Kakashi and after hearing the conversation, they I decided that I would leave instead of Sasuke. So by now the group that has arrived to take Sasuke back to sound is, now taking me and we should be half way there. Oh, one more thing before I go. I left your necklace on top of my father's head on the Hokage monument, so around noon have a squad of anbu there to get it because I placed a blood seal on it to keep you from opening it yourself, someone else has to do it. Well this is good bye Hokage-sama, I'll wish to see you sometime in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After reading the letter Tsunade stands up from here desk and runs out of her office.

" **SHIZUNE, GET ME SHIKAMARU NOW!"**

* * *

Naruto & Sasuke valley of the end.

"Well it seems it's about that time." Naruto starts to count down from three to zero when Sasuke interrupts.

" Naruto what are you talking about? And why are you counting down?" Once Naruto reaches zero a large explosion echoed. Sasuke turns around to see smoke coming from the direction of the village.

"**NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?"** Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"I blew up the Hokage monument." Says Naruto flatly. Sasuke couldn't believe it, his eyes flashed with anger and his Sharingan pierced through.

"You always wanted to become Hokage! And now you blow up the Hokage monument, probably killing your fellow nin!"

"THEY ARE NOT MY FELLOW NIN! IF THEY WERE, THEY WOULD NOT HAVE SHUNNED ME THE WAY THEY DID! Now I'm leaving." Naruto turns around to leave only to be kicked in the face.

" Naruto, I can't let you leave after what you have done. Either you come back willingly or by force!" Naruto thought about it for a second then turns to Sasuke before appearing in front of Sasuke and ramming a rasengan into Sasukes chest.

"Well then, it looks like it's going to be neither one teme. Now stay down and I won't kill you... Oh and if your wondering, your life is svaed because of a whim.." Naruto stands up and walks to the edge of the forest.

Naruto jumps on a tree and glares back at Sasuke unmoving body.

"Get stronger Sasuke... So one day, I can come back and have a worthy opponent!" after that Naruto jumps away into the trees, probably never to be seen again.

* * *

Tsunade arrives at the valley of the end with a group of anbu. She looks around and see Sasuke unmoving body. She walked over to it picking him up and placing him around her neck.

" Listen up! I wan't you to go back to the village... Place a bingo hit on Uzumaki Naruto... Orders; Kill on sight." They nodded. Tsunade looked at the waterfal and saw her grandfather face... a couple of tears streaked down her cheeks.

" I have failed you." And with that she jumps back to the village.

* * *

That's a rap.

Tell me what you think? A lot different then my other story.

I won't update my other story till all grammar errors and spelling mistakes are done... or comprehensible.

I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Okay, I didn't expect this story get such a good responce.

So here is chapter 1.

This is a dark-naruto fic. He would not be over powered, but in this first chapter he has to be. Please, don't expect him to do what he did in this chapter again.

* * *

**FRUITS OF TRAINING**

Three years later Naruto is seen meditating alone in his private quarters. In the years since his defection Naruto has grown quite powerful, and changed his appearance drastically. No longer does he wear that god awful orange jumpsuit, but wears a blood red yukata with black trim that exposes some of his chest that has become well developed over the years, also he has on a black pair of hakama pants that are cut off at the knee with fox design running up the legs, instead of the ninja sandals as most wear naruto decided to go with what is former master wore.

They aren't as quiet as the standard sandal was but it was better when it came to actual combat, which Naruto liked. His legs were wrapped up in bandages with anbu style bracers as were his arms. His leaf village headband was worn as a belt with a large scratch through it. The forehead protector that he wore on his head now was exactly like Jiriayas but it had the kanji for sound and fox instead of oil. His hair had grown a little longer and due to all the training with his curse seal level two form his hair remained that darker blonde with red highlights.

A few minutes later, while Naruto is meditating he falls down to his beds and screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" kabuto runs in to Narutos room.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong? I heard you screaming", Naruto sits up in his bed rubbing his forehead and temples.

"I'm fine Kabuto. It's just the clones I had reading in the library and practicing all the jutsu Orochimaru and yourself taught me decided to disperse at the same time and all that information rushing to my brain hurt like hell! My clones are so fucking stupid at times." Kabuto sighed, this kid.

"Naruto, How many clones did you have out training while you were in here meditating. For it to hurt you that much that you screamed?" asked a worried Kabuto.

Naruto got up from his bed and grabbed a very large scroll in the corner of his room and strapped it to his back then headed for the door. As he was leaving and walking down the hall he yelled back to Kabuto "Around 10,000 clones." As Naruto kept walking down the hall Kabuto face vaulted and had his foot twitching he stood back rather shakily, brushing off all the dirt and pushing his glasses back up.

He saids something under his breath, but still loud enough for Naruto to hear him "That's a little overboard don't you think?".

When Naruto is rounding the corner to go to Orochimaru's chamber he yells back "NOT FOR ME IT'S NOT!" Kabuto just shakes his head and walks away.

Walking away from Kabuto, Naruto reaches Orochimaru's chambers and walks in not thinking to knock first. When he enters he sees an image that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

He sees Orochimaru violating a clone that resembled his former comrade and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

" OH MY GOD! MY EYES, I'M BLIND! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed his face and ran out the room. Orochimaru turned his head and released the clone, his face turning a shade of red that would put Hinata's blush to shame.

"Damn, I should have locked that door. Oh well, I was done anyway. I should go see what Naruto-kun wanted from me." After search for Naruto for about an hour, Orochimaru hears a pounding noise coming from one of the training grounds close to the main laboratory. Orochimaru enters the training ground seeing Naruto slamming his head repeatedly into the wall.

"Naruto-kun, why are you doing that to yourself?" Naruto pauses. Not looking at his sensai, he throws a kunai charged with raiton ckakra at Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru dodges the kunai then stares daggers at Naruto before he falls to the ground trying to catch his breath from the unsuspected killer intent coming from Naruto hit him.

"**I'M DOING THIS TO GET RID OF THE IMAGES OF WHAT I SAW YOU DOING OUT OF MY FUCKING BRAIN, YOU PERVERTED SNAKE!**" Naruto, letting out a bit of Kyuubi chakra to make him sound a little more intimidating, cocked his head back and slammed it one more time into the wall making a crater about ten foot in diameter in it before putting his headband back on and walking up to Orochimaru who by now has stood back up.

"Now that that's over with, I need to talk to you about something." Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a questioning smirk on his face.

"And what do you want to talk to me about Naruto-kun?" Naruto walked over to an alter with two large snakes biting a scroll. Once there Naruto grabs the scroll and throws it to Orochimaru.

"I want you to teach me that jutsu." After realizing what jutsu he was talking about just by looking at the scroll, Orochimaru puts the scroll in his robe.

"Why didn't you learn this on your own? Everything you need to know about how to perform it and what you need is in here." Pointing to the scroll in his robe.

"I'm not stupid as I once was Orochimaru. I know there is a blood seal on it that prevents anyone but you from opening it. So you either open the scroll and teach it to me, or I kill you and learn it on my own!" Naruto gets into his battle stance ready to lunge at Orochimaru when he heard laughter.

"Kukukuku that's very funny Naruto-kun! The thought of you killing me is priceless! I don't plan on teaching you this jutsu but out of curiosity, why do you wish to learn it?"

The sound of Orochimaru laughing infuriated Naruto, ever since the day he arrived at the hidden sound villages hidden compound had he been laughed at, Naruto swore to himself after that that anybody that laughed at him for thinking he was stupid or incapable of doing something would die!

"Why? I need to know how to perform the EDO TENSEI is of no concern to you. But now that I know you won't teach it to me, try and give me a challenge before I cleave your head from your shoulders." Naruto then charges Orochimaru throwing punch after punch at the former sannins face, Orochimaru dodging the whole time begins to laugh before he knees Naruto in the stomach and back hands him into the wall. Getting up out of the hole caused by Orochimaru hitting him into the wall Naruto forms a familiar ram seal and creates a kage bushin, Naruto and his clone then run back at Orochimaru. The clone is attack with punch, kick combos directed towards Orochimaru's head while the other is doing the same but aim for his legs trying to catch him off balance. After a few minutes of fighting Naruto is able to get a hit on Orochimaru before he is thrown back into the wall and his clone destroyed.

"Huh, looks like I underestimated you Orochimaru. I thought I could defeat you only going at a fourth of my power. Guess I have to go up to half." Orochimaru looks at him quizzically.

'There's no way that was a fourth of his power! Even though I could dodge his attacks his power level is the same as Kabuto's.' Naruto sees that Orochimaru is baffled by his statement and decides to show him. Pulling off his yukata, Naruto puts his hands over his left and right shoulders and puts chakra into them; two seals appeared on each shoulder before releasing a giant wave of chakra."What was that that you did to your shoulders?" asked a confused Orochimaru."Those were a chakra suppression and gravity seal combo.

"I modified the gravity seals to have one thousand pounds of gravity on them while storing a eighth of my chakra each. By releasing those seals I'm now a thousand times faster, stronger, and I have more chakra than you." Orochimaru's jaw hit the floor after hearing all of that from Naruto. Putting his yukata back on Naruto stares at Orochimaru then gets back into his stance before motioning for Orochimaru to come at him.

"Shall we continue?"

Angered by Naruto now being his equal he pushes chakra into his legs and rushes to be right in front of Naruto, but before he is able to attack he receives swift kick by Naruto to the gut and then getting hit in the back by two kunai charged with raiton chakra paralyzing him momentarily.

"How could you become so powerful without my knowledge?" spat Orochimaru before Naruto gave him a chakra enhanced kick to the ribs,.

" Because, I used the chakra suppression seals dumbass. You know for a former sannin you can be dumb as hell at times." Naruto then unraveled part of his scroll then bit his thumb and spread the blood on his finger over the scroll. Poofing into existence was beautifully decorated naginata that looked like it broke apart into sections. Seeing this Orochimaru pulled the two kunai out of his back and summoned his Kusanagi from his mouth and held it to his side.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the opportunity instead of summoning that staff of yours?" Naruto smirks at the wounded snake sannin then creates five kage bushins. Naruto jumps away from his clones as they all start forming rasengans in their hands but each of them are different. The one on the far left forms one with doton chakra, the next uses raiton chakra, the clone in the middle creates a rasengan using fuuton chakra, then the clone on the right of the center clone uses suiton chakra, and finally the far right clone has made a rasengan katon chakra.

"Orochimaru, I would like you to meet five of my original jutsus. DOTON: RASENDRILL, RAITON: RASENCHIDORI, FUUTON: RASENSHURIKAN, SUITON: RASENUZUMAKI, and finally KATON: RASENINFERNO." Immediately after Naruto's speech the clones charge at Orochimaru ready to slam their respective attacks into him. Trying to slow their approach Orochimaru spits mud from his mouth creating a wall of earth between him and the deadly rasengans, but before he can turn and run the clone with the RASENDRILL comes through the barrier bores through Orochimaru's shoulder pinning him to the ground. Following up behind clone one was the clone with the RASENCHIDORI hitting Orochimaru in the gut paralyzing him and continuing to render his immobile.

Kabuto hearing all the noise rushes in to the room trying to find out what was going on gets hit in the chest with the RASENSHURIKAN screaming in pain Kabuto falls to the ground with hundreds upon thousands of cuts all over his body caused by Naruto's attack. Naruto satisfied with the destruction caused by his new jutsus walks up to the body of Orochimaru and pulls out the scroll from his tattered rope and smears the blood of his sensei on the newly acquired scroll. After reading its contents Naruto is pleased that it isn't that hard and should be able to perform the new jutsu.

"I'm glad that Kabuto decided to show up. Now I don't have to worry about going to look for him so I could kill him." Walking over and kneeling beside Orochimaru's ear Naruto releases the clones except for the ones still wielding the RASENINFERNO and RASENUZUMAKI. Whispering softly into Orochimaru's ear Naruto raises his naginata in the air.

"Now you die Orochimaru-teme." Naruto brings down the blade of his naginata into Orochimaru's neck, separating his head from his body. Naruto then moves to Kabuto's body and does the same. After he's done naruto picks up the heads of his former masters and places them into an air tight bag so as to keep the heads from decomposing.

"Well now that that's over with I guess I should get out of here so I can move on with my plans."

After sealing the bag into his larger scroll and removing two large sealing scrolls Naruto made his way to the library storing all of the books and scrolls into his sealing scrolls. Once done Naruto headed for the exit of the compound, as he was about to leave four sound anbu stop him from leaving.

"HALT! Why have you killed Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sama, Naruto-sama?" The anbu asked. Naruto gave him the ' are you fucking serious face'

"Because," naruto motions for his clones to attack "They got in my way." Stated Naruto coldly before his clones slammed their attacks into two anbu, incinerating one and tearing apart the other. Naruto goes through flurry of hand seals before laughing manically.

"What a stroke of luck! I already have sacrifices for my jutsu!" By now the anbu are scared out of their minds seeing this display of power they attempt to run, but before they can get anywhere Naruto pushes is palms through their chests. The anbu scream in agony as their bodies are incased in ash and soil.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the right time to use this." Naruto strokes his chin thinking about when he should use the EDO TENSEI, when suddenly he snaps his fingers and a wide, demented grin appears on his face.

"I got it. I'll use it when I go back to Konoha for my… visit." Maniacal laughter could be heard coming from inside the compound as two dark, cloaked figures stand in the shadows watching as Naruto leaves the sound compound heading in the direction of Sunagakure.

* * *

Konoha

Later that day in Konoha, a pale, raven haired boy and pink haired harpy are seen at a training ground going up against a silver haired Cyclops and were completely wiped out as all three fell to the ground from exhaustion. The three shinobi were none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. For the past three years team seven has been training to down former teammate and bring him back dead or alive. Tsunade and team seven hoped they could bring him home alive but were prepared to kill the blonde shinobi if necessary. Just as they were about to get up an anbu wearing a hawk mask showed up.

"Kakashi-san. Hokage-sama requires you and your teams presence in her office immediately."

Kakashi sat up and pulled his head band back over his sharingan eye.

"Tell Lord Hokage that we will be there once we catch our breaths." The anbu nodded his head before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright you two, you heard him. Go get yourselves cleaned up and I'll see you in the Hokage's office in half an hour." Sasuke and Sakura both stood up and together shushined away to their homes to prepare for whatever they will be doing for the Hokage that day.

When Sasuke got home he decided to take a quick shower before meeting up with his team in the Hokage tower. Before he got in he looked at the picture of team seven in their younger days and sighed.

'Naruto will you ever come home to us?' Sasuke just shook his head and stepped in the shower. A few minutes later Sasuke got out of the shower and dried off. After drying off he fixed his hair so it spiked up in the back fell to the sides in the front. Once done with his hair Sasuke put on a pair of black shinobi pants and black sandals, then he grabbed a black shirt and his chunnin vest. Although this chunnin vest was different from everyone else in the village, his vest had the Uchiha symbol on the back instead of the typical Uzumaki swirl. On his shoulder he had his head band and an orange ribbon tied next to the head band to remind him everyday why he must continue to become stronger. Not to kill his brother Itachi, but to bring his best friend home. As Sasuke is leaving his home he grabs his pack filled with gear for a month long mission just in case they are going on a long mission.

At Sakura's house she is just getting out of the shower when she looks at her naked form in the mirror when her eyes stop on the small scar on her left shoulder where it had taken the most damage from that explosion in Naruto's apartment three years ago. Grazing over the scar with her fingers she drops her head depressed that she was part of the reason naruto left and destroyed parts of Konoha all those years ago. After a few minutes she shakes her head to rid her mind of negative thoughts and moves to her closet to get dressed for her mission. She dresses in the same outfit she wears in shippuuden but like Sasuke she has the orange ribbon tied around her upper arm. Throwing her pack over her shoulder she exits her house and locks the door before jumping away towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi is about to enter the Hokage's office when Sasuke and Sakura appear beside him and they all walk in together.

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see us ma'am?" Tsunade turns her chair to face Kakashi and his team then throws him a mission scroll. Kakashi opens the scroll then pales as he reads its contents.

"Hokage-sama is this all true?" He asked serious.

"Yes Kakashi every word of it. We got a Messenger hawk from Suna two hours ago confirming that it is all true. You are to meet this man in river country and give him the bounty for those two listed. Hearing everything that was being said Sasuke couldn't keep to himself any longer.

"Kakashi what's going on? Who are we paying and for whose bounty are we paying?" Kakashi just turned to his subordinates and let the scroll unravel to the ground showing two faces confirmed dead, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Wait a second here! Naruto was with both of them! So what does that mean? Is Naruto dead to?" Sasuke now screaming in the Hokage's face slams his fist on the desk demanding answers from his superior.

"No we do not think Naruto is dead. We actually believe it was Naruto that killed them both. We're not one hundred percent sure though that's why we are sending you three to deliver the bounty and collect the heads. If it is Naruto this will give you the opportunity to capture him and bring him back to Konoha. You leave as soon as you are ready." She said.

As they were about to leave Sakura turned back around.

"Ummmm sensei what if we can't capture Naruto?" Tsunade turns to her student with a serious look on her face.

"If he doesn't come peacefully or by force… you are too terminate him." Sakura nods her head, saddened that she might have to kill a friend, she then exits with the rest of her team and make their way to the main gates of Konoha and start their trip to river country. In the Hokage's office Tsunade is sitting at her desk looking out over the village as tears are falling down her cheek.

'Naruto please come back to us?' she clutches the necklace that her grandfather gave her and that she gave Naruto 'This time if they don't bring you back I'm going to be the one that comes after you next'

At that same time in Suna.

"AAAACHOO" Naruto whips his nose and looks around the room.

"Huh, someone must be thinking about me. I wonder how it might be. Oh well." Hearing Naruto sneeze Gaara walks into the room Naruto is staying in for the moment.

"Is everything alright Naruto? I heard you sneeze."

"Yeah Gaara I'm fine it was just a sneeze." Naruto stands up and walks towards the door where Gaara is standing "Gaara before I go to receive payment for killing those two there is something I wish to discuss with you." Gaara raises an eyebrow and motions him to his private quarters.

"Come to my room then, less chance of someone listening in." Gaara shuts the door behind and locks it, Naruto runs through a set of seals and puts up a sound proof barrier so no one can hear them even if they tried.

"So Naruto what do you wish to talk to me about?" Naruto sits down in a leather recliner next to a coffee table across from Gaara.

"Well Gaara there are several things I wish to discuss with you, but first I was wondering if I could have a bingo book. There are a few things I need in there to help put my plans in motion." Gaara walks over to his bookcase where he pulls out his copy of the bingo book that has names of wanted shinobi from every village in existence.

"Tell me Naruto, what are you looking for in here. Are you looking for more bounties to collect?" Naruto starts flipping through the pages of the book given to him by Gaara.

"No Gaara, I'm looking up names of ninja from the village my mother was from." Gaara looks at Naruto with a confused expression and sits back down in front of his blonde friend.

"Your mother? What village was she from? And why are you looking for those nin?" naruto finds the pages he is looking for and folds the corners of those pages marking them for future reference.

"The village hidden in whirlpools." Naruto stands up from his seat and bows.

"Well Kazekage-sama I must leave now. I will be back soon. But if anyone comes looking for me here tell them I was never here." Gaara nods his head and waves to the blonde haired shinobi as he jumps out the window and disappears.

"Be safe Naruto. And stay out of trouble."

* * *

Well here is the first chapter in all its glory. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be up within the next week so you won't have to wait so long. And sorry about the shortness of the chapters, I felt this was a good stopping place so yeah I stopped. Thanks again for all the reviews and everyone that read the story even if you didn't review it. Well on with the next chapter. What do you think will happen next? Will Naruto go back to Konoha with Team 7? Why does Naruto need those names from the bingo book? And now that Sound has no leader what will happen to the rogue village? Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

So Thank you all for the kind words on chapter 1. Before I start on chapter two, I would like to clarify some things, first off Naruto will not be dark. The only reason he was in the beginning was because that's how I wanted it for that chapter, it was Naruto's dark moment everyone has one from time to time.

This story is getting a lot of attention, but like I said this is not my main focus.

* * *

**Calm Before the Storm**

Two days later after Team seven started their mission and Naruto left to meet up with them, Team seven arrives at their destination.

"Alright you two we're stopping here to make camp. Our guy is not supposed to be here till tomorrow around noon so we have some time to relax, just don't let your guard down." Kakashi turned around to his team as Sasuke and Sakura both said.

"HAI." They all went their separate ways to gather what they needed for camp. Kakashi went to water from a near bye river, Sakura went and brought back firewood, and Sasuke went fishing for their dinner that night. Half an hour later after everyone had returned from their assigned tasks Team seven was sitting around the fire enjoying fish that Sasuke had caught, but the enjoyable silence was broken when Sakura decided to ask the one question that none of them even wanted to think about,

"So… what do we do if it is Naruto, and he doesn't come back peacefully?"

Two days after Naruto had left Suna he arrived at the checkpoint a day ahead of schedule, figuring that he would have a day to just relax as he waited for the team from Konoha to arrive. Trying to find a place to relax and set up camp he sees Sasuke fishing and getting water so Naruto backs away hoping not to get spotted. Lowering his chakra Naruto goes back into the forest to set up his camp nearby Team seven's. Later on that night Naruto comes back from the river from taking a bath and makes his diner, a cup of instant miso ramen. Before he starts making his food Naruto hears kakashi say.

"If Naruto doesn't come back with us peacefully we will have to follow Tsunades orders and kill him." Naruto laughs a bit to himself after hearing his former sensei saying that they would have to kill him.

Naruto continues listening in when he hears Sasukes voice,

"But if he's the one that killed Orochimaru do you think we have a chance?" he asked puzzled, playing with his food.

"Sasuke if he is the one that killed Orochimaru, and we have to fight him I'm not sure if we will make it back. Orochimaru was a Sannin; if Naruto could kill a Sannin and still be alive he is way beyond my level. That is why if Naruto Shows up, I want you two to run back to Konoha and tell them what happened!" Sasuke and Sakura look up and shout at Kakashi in protest; Kakashi releases his Killer Intent at full force and screams

**"I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME YOU WILL RUN!"**

Naruto snickers to himself... pussy's.

* * *

_Naruto_

During the night Naruto doesn't sleep well and wakes up to be inside his mindscape in front of the Kyuubis cage.

"Huh I wonder why I'm here?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

"**You're here because I needed to talk to you kit.**" Naruto looks up at the cage to see the Kyuubi staring at him from behind the bars,

"What do you want fur ball? I'm trying to get some sleep this better be important!" Naruto wasn't at all pleased by being kept awake by the fox but it couldn't be helped at the moment.

"**I called you here because I have an idea for your plans to rebuild your mother's old village. You already have the support of all of Otogakure, but why not get some Konoha-nin to help you as well?**" Naruto spit like if he was disgusted by the thought.

"And why would I want help from Konoha-nin? I HATE Konoha!" Naruto was furious that Kyuubi would suggest that he should align himself with Konoha,

"**Kit what I'm trying is to say is to get some Nin you trusted from there and get them to join you! That Uchiha kid seems to think of you as a brother so he should come and join you. Think about it, if you get people to join you from Konoha then you will be weakening their forces and strengthening your own!**" Thinking about it for a moment Naruto looks at the caged fox and walks away, yelling back to the Kyuubi,

"True, while it could be risky. To tell you the truth is more like a double edge sword... it's good, but how much damage can you cause before getting hurt yourself?" The Kyuubi smirks and then goes back to sleep sending Naruto back to his world out of the mindscape.

Back in the real world the sun was starting to rise so Naruto decided he would get up and think of a way to get those three to join him.

"I should be able to get Sasuke to join me, but I'm not sure about Sakura and Kakashi. Oh well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, I guess." After sealing his gear in his giant scroll Naruto makes his way to the meeting area. Before stepping out into the clearing Naruto summons a small bat named banpaia,

"Is there something you wanted master"

"Yes Banpaia there is: when I give you the signal I want you to knock out any person not standing beside me. Do you understand?" Banpaia nods his head and flies into one of the trees.

Around the same time with Team seven, the group of Konoha-nin was packing up camp in silence. No one wanted to talk after what happened last night at dinner, mainly because Sasuke and Sakura didn't want Kakashi to do what he did last night and release so much killer intent towards them so they kept quite. After they were all done packing up Kakashi threw on his pack

"Alright you two we have an hour till we meet this guy and give them the money so let's get going." Kakashi turned away from his subordinates and start to walk towards the meeting grounds specified by the Bounty hunter, Sasuke and Sakura soon followed.

At the meeting area Naruto was hiding behind a tree waiting for Team seven to arrive. A few minutes later Naruto could see Kakashi walking into the field so he decided that now would be a good time to show himself. Walking out from behind the tree Naruto stands in the shade watching as Kakashi gets closer. From a distance Kakashi could not tell who was standing in the shade of the tree but as he got closer he noticed the blonde hair and the whisker marks on his face. Kakashi's eye went wide in disbelief

"Naruto is that you?" Asked Kakashi stunned. The figure didn't move.

" Hn, cluesless as always Kakashi."

The two Nin were standing right in front of each other, Kakashi shocked that the man in front of him was Naruto, his former student, and Naruto waiting for the rest of the group to show up.

"So Kakashi what have you been up to? It doesn't seem like you've gotten any stronger. But then again looks aren't everything." He mocked. If Kakashi was bothered by the jab, it didn't show.

"Well Naruto I've have been training a lot over the past few years since you left." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and stared at Kakashi quizzically,

"Really Kakashi, and why is that?" Before Naruto could answer he was slammed into a tree.

"WE'VE ALL BEEN TRAINING SO WE COULD BRING YOU BACK HOME!" screamed Sasuke and Sakura in unison holding Naruto against the tree.

"Well it seems you've all gotten stronger," Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the chest "But not strong enough."

Suddenly Naruto poofed away into a cloud of smoke,

"_Kage Bushin!_" thought Sasuke.

"KAKASHI WATCH THE BAG!" But it was too late, before Kakashi could check the bag and secure it it also poofed into smoke. Kakashi looked down to find instead of the bag of cash, a doll of a fox with a victory sign up and sticking his tongue out at him,

"Still a prankster I see huh Naruto?" Laughter could be heard from behind the tree as Naruto stepped out and slammed his hand into the ground

"**DOTON: YAMI NUMA**." Before Team seven could react they were up to their necks in the swamp muck. The fox on the ground began to glow before blowing up.

" Oh no, I asure you. These aren't your regular pranks." Naruto said. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura cursed. They were caught...

"Now here are the rules: 1. when I ask a question you will only answer yes or no, 2. You will blink once for yes twice for no 3. Once I'm done asking my questions I will free you and be on my way. Now let us get started." Naruto said about to talk.

"WAIT! Why are you doing this Naruto? Why did you run away and leave us? And why did you kill Orochimaru?" Asked a confused Sakura,

"Because I could and I did."

Naruto looked around at their faces and saw fear and hate. Naruto continued with the questioning.

"OK then, now that that's out of the way here's my first question, Back in Konoha did you have faith in my abilities?" Naruto waited for their answer and saw that all three answered, no

"Well what about my abilities now?" Again he waited but this time they answered yes.

"Well then since I have no ill feelings toward any of you I'm going to ask one last question and then you are free. I would like to ask the three of you to join me."

To say that Team seven was shocked was an understatement, Naruto their former teammate and comrade that had left the village 3 ago was now asking them to leave Konoha their home! Sakura was so stunned by the question that she couldn't even speak but both Kakashi and Sasuke could and they did,

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU ASK US TO LEAVE? KONOHA IS OUR HOME, GIVE US ONE GOOD REASON WHY WE SHOULD EVEN CONSIDER LEAVING!" Naruto sat on the grass next to the small swamp he created and looked all three of his former teammates in the eye, then he turned to Kakashi,

"Tell me Kakashi, what would your former sensei say if he found out that you didn't nothing to help his son when he was growing up getting beaten and abused? What would the Yondaime think of a village that treated his only son like shit for saving their ungrateful asses? Do you even know who his son is Kakashi? Well have you ever guessed why I look so much like him?"

Kakashi couldn't speak; all he could do was stare at Naruto with a blank expression and tears forming in his eyes. Naruto then turned to a shocked Sasuke,

"You mean to tell us that you're the son of the Yondaime?" Naruto knew this was basically black mailing but it was needed.

"And you Sasuke. What do you know about your clan? Did Konoha tell you what really happened or did they let you believe those lies?" Kakashi screamed at him to stop but he ignored him. He pressed on to Sakura.

Sakura finally got over her shock and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto how did you find out that you were his son?" Naruto looked at her then sighed,

"Well the night before I left Konoha three years ago Tsunade, along with Koharu and Homura, called me into her office and started to tell me everything about my family, how the Kyuubi was sealed in me, and about my mother's home land and former village. I will explain what my mother's former village to those that decide to come with me." Naruto then turned back to Sasuke, but when he did he was caught in a genjutsu by Sasuke's sharingan, but before Sasuke could get himself free from the swamp while Naruto was trapped he felt a large pulse of evil chakra and then a sharp pain in his head.

"Now, now lil Sasuke-kun, please sit and listen." Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of the pain from the genjutsu that was reflected back on him by Naruto.

"So, can I continue with why you should join me Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded his head signaling Naruto to continue.

"_Well Sasuke here is the reason why you should leave and join me; did you know the real reason your brother kill your entire clan? He did it because Sarutobi, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo ordered your brother_ _to." _ Kakashi was now cursing Naruto name for releasing such information.

Sasuke was freaking out at this point; his entire world was flipped upside down. He had always thought that what Itachi told him was true and that he was just a sick and evil man."Sasuke your clan was planning on taking over the village so to protect Konoha the third had your brother kill them all, but he couldn't kill you. Itachi told the third and the council that he was going to leave you alive but in exchange for leaving you alive he had to leave the village." Naruto knocked out Kakashi, when he started to scream saying he was lying..

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he broke down and cried,

"Sasuke your brother is still alive and he did this because he loved you and wanted to protect you." He said. Naruto coudln't help but give a mental smirk at how well this was going... the furball was right these people are stupid.

" Now Sakura, if he decide to come with me then I know that you might join them, but if Tsunade decides to come and join me then you will definitely come as well." Naruto bites his finger them spreads the blood over his scroll, a small poof of smoke appears behind him and in his hand is a small scroll,

"Well guys I'm going to leave now I have places to go and people to find." Naruto released the jutsu and they all stood up and wiped the mud and swamp sludge off their clothes. He woke up Kakashi with some smelling salts.

"Here" Naruto handed Kakashi a scroll.

"Take this scroll and give it to Tsunade. And in six months if you decide to join me meet me back here along with anyone that wants to come along as well. But only if they are of mid-chuunin or higher." Kakashi took the scroll and put it into his back, and shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto saw them leave.

_' that's done, let's see what else is next on the agenda.'_

* * *

Well everyone that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it I tried making it longer and spacing the paragraphs better and making them smaller so it's easier to read.

Also the harem is going to have an OC of mine. The rest will be Karin the OC and two other characters which I want my readers to decide. Send in your top two choices for a pairing and the ones that are the most popular in the votes wins the harem spots.

So please review and tell me how I can improve my writing. The next chapter will be out soon so you won't have to wait so long ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Harem spots as of right now open, but that's just right now. I'm going to keep the voting going for the next two chapters so keep telling me who you think the top two hotties Naruto should be with. Well on with the story!

* * *

CH3

HERE COMES THE RAIN

* * *

_Konoha_

Two days later in Konoha, team seven arrived and delivered their report to the Hokage. When everyone was leaving Sasuke stopped and turned to the Tsunade,

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto asked me to give you this scroll. I don't know what it's about but I guess it has to be something only he wanted you to see." Sasuke placed the scroll on the desk then shushined away.

"_I wonder what this could be about."_ Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_ I bet you have a lot of questions, about why I left, and why I didn't return with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Well what I can answer is that I don't plan on coming back to Konoha. As for why I left? You'll have to come to river country where I met the others to hear it from me in person. As for my plans that Kakashi probably talk to you about, I haven't told him what I'm doing just yet but I want you and my old team members to be a part of it, and any other nin from Konoha that would cate to join me. Oh, and something I forgot to tell Kakashi to do, could you tell Anko that I killed Orochimaru? I'm sure she would be glad to find out that he is dead. And I'm sorry about blowing up the monument before I left; I just wanted to leave Konoha with a BANG! Well that's all I really had to say right now, but I'll talk to you soon. I'll send you word by messenger bat. Hope you show up in six months Tsunade-chan._

_Sincerely_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Tsunade just sat there starring at the roll of paper in her hand when Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?" Tsunade wiped the one lone tear from her eye and looked up at Shizune,

"Oh, Shizune it's just you. Nothing's going on its just Naruto causing more trouble." Shizune's eyes lighted up at hearing Tsunade saying her little brother's name.

"You mean it was Naruto-kun that Kakashi's team went to go and meet?" Tsunade face became stoic again.

"Yes Shizune it was, and it looks like Naruto wants us to join him for something." Shizune looked at Tsunade with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and grabbed a bottle of sake out of the top drawer in the desk and took a sip,

"Well it seems Naruto wants us to meet him in river country in about six months with anybody that would leave here and join him in whatever it is he is doing. In short he wants us to defect from Konoha."

Well at this point Shizune's jaw was on the floor, wide eyed and drooling.

" TSUNADE-SAMA ARE YOU ACTUALLY THINKING OF LEAVING KONOHA?" yelled Shizune,

"I'm not sure right now Shizune if I will leave with him or not but I will meet him six months to find out what he is up to." The rest of the day Tsunade thought about Naruto and leaving Konoha, she had done it before so leaving again would be no problem but if Naruto decided afterwards to attack Konoha could she do it, these were the type of things she thought about until late in the evening.

The same day Kakashi gave his report Naruto arrived at a small village next to the river and began to look around.

"A ninja huh? We don't see much of your kind around here." Naruto turned around to see a man leaning against a post wearing along cloak and straw hat. For a moment he almost thought the guy was with Akatsuki but that thought was quickly dismissed when he saw no red clouds on the cloak.

"Yeah I guess ninja wouldn't come through here much, it's kind of a small village. But I don't know this area, or this village all that well, so would you mind helping me out?" The stranger stood up straight and turned to Naruto,

"It all depends on what kind of help you want, but don't you think you're being rather rude? It's proper etiquette for you to introduce yourself before asking for any kind of favor." Naruto looked at the guy and rubbed the back of his and laughed nervously,

"Sorry about that, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet…" Naruto was cut off before he could finish the sentence when he was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed into a wall,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Naruto? "Did you say your name was Uzumaki?" The man hissed.

"Yeah that's my mother's name, but why does it matter to you? Are you some kind of bounty hunter trying to catch me for a reward?" The man holding Naruto dropped him and took his hat off,

"My name is Kagami Kinjiro, and I knew your mother."

Naruto was in awe at the statement made by Kinjiro, it had only been two days since he started his journey looking for shinobi from his mother's old village.

"Wait how could you be Kagami Kinjiro and know my mother? You look like you're not much older than I am." Kinjiro removed an arm from the inside of his cloak, the arm was covered in bandages, then the arm began to glow and the bandages burned away. Under the bandages was a complex seal that Naruto had never seen before,

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"This Naruto is a seal that my family placed on me before they were all wiped out a hundred years ago." Naruto's eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor.

"That's kind of hard to believe, that'll make you over a hundred." Kinjiro quickly put his hand over Naruto's mouth to shut him up,

"SHHHHHH, keep your voice down! Yes Naruto I am 116 years old, this seal allows me to absorb the life out of anyone by thrusting it through their hearts." The only thing that Naruto could say was

"Bullshit."

They started walking through the streets when Kinjiro stopped in front of a small house "Naruto before we go in I have to tell you something." Naruto looked at Kinjiro with slightly concerned look,

"Can't it wait till we go inside? I think anymore news besides all that you've said might give me a heart attack!" Kinjiro sat Naruto on the ground and looked him dead in the eye before he continued,

"Naruto before you were born your parents had you engaged to a member of the Megami clan. Their first born daughter would marry your parents first born son or vice versa. Which means you are engaged to the last Megami." At this point Naruto was ready to pass out from hearing that he was already engaged and didn't even know the girl. There were many thoughts going through his head at the time; is she ugly, what will Karin think, is she young, is she old, what if she doesn't like him, what if he doesn't like her? These were the many questions Naruto was asking himself.

Once Naruto was able to stand somewhat on his own, Naruto leaned against Kinjiro then asked,

"Kinjiro-san where is she now? This girl I'm supposed to be engaged to I mean." Kinjiro just looked at Naruto and as monotone as possible answered "She's right inside here Naruto." He motioned towards the door.

"Oh… ok then." And with that Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

"God damn it. KISA COULD YOU COME OUT HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!" A second later Kisa opened the door and walked out,

"What is it you need help with Kinjiro-san?" Kinjiro just pointed to Naruto lying on the ground knocked out

"Grab his legs and help me get him inside."

"Where are we going to put him?" asked a curious Kisa.

"Well your bed of course." Kisa got angry and dropped Naruto's feet,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ROOM? I DON"T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!" exclaimed Kisa.

"Because… He is the last Uzumaki."

"You mean he is the guy I'm engaged to?" Kinjiro just nodded his head as Kisa fell to the ground "Damn it now I have to carry them both to the bed."

Later on in the evening, Naruto started to wake-up from his slumber. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed a head of brown hair with two blonde bangs on top of him. He tried to move from out of underneath the person laying on him but when he moved the body started to stir so Naruto laid still. Naruto was starring at the ceiling as he waited for the stranger to wake up and get off of him when he thought to himself, what if this is the woman I am supposed to marry? So Naruto thinking that decided to let his hands wonder, Soon he found out that the person on top of him was a female and had wonderful curves, very athletic, perky, flat stomach, and nice juicy ass but when he moved his hand over the small of her back the girl shivered.

"_Shit she's waking up!"_ thought Naruto as he tried to pretend he was asleep "_I hope this works."_ When Kisa woke up she noticed she was onto of something warm and cuddly so she opened her eyes and found a rather awkward looking Naruto trying to pretend he was asleep.

"_He's so cute-trying to hide the fact that he's awake."_ Thought Kisa,"_Maybe I should mess with him a little... since we are engaged after all."_ Kisa got an evil grin on her face before she closed her eyes and began Naruto's torture.

* * *

Well guys there's chapter three.

Well I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day all.


	5. Yeah!

Sorry for the long wait was busy writing my other story **From Love to Hate: Crossing Paths. **It's a good Naru/Hina story, a lot of action and if frequently updated not like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**konoha**

After Team Kakashi got back from their mission and gave their report to Tsunade, they proceeded to round-up the rookie 11 and tell them about Naruto and what he wants them to do. A few hours later after Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke gave their story and then asked if anyone present wanted to leave a few raised their hands.

"Is there something you want to ask Hinata-san?" asked Kakashi.

"Is Naruto- kun really never coming back to Konoha, and why does he want us to join him and defect the village?" asked a very confused Hinata. Sasuke looked at Hinata said "We aren't sure what Naruto plans on doing but yes, he does want us to defect if we so choose, and no he isn't returning here as far as I know. I for one have decided to leave Konoha and join him. In six months I'm returning to river country and anyone how wants to join me can." After that Sasuke walked out of meeting area and went back to the Uchiha complex.

"Well I can't say I didn't see that coming." Stated Kakashi casually as if it were nothing. That's when a pissed off Kiba stood up and yelled with much anger in his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei are you just going to let Sasuke run off and join that son of a bitch?!""Kiba don't talk about Naruto-kun like that!" said a now angered Hinata. That's when Kakashi got up and stood between the two arguing chunins.

"Actually Kiba I couldn't stop him if I wanted to." Kiba settled down after hearing that and looked up at the silver haired Jounin,

"But why not Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi sat back down and ready to explain why he couldn't stop Sasuke.

"Well Kiba there out of all of you there is only two that have been promoted to Jounin and those two are as you know Neji and Sasuke. Well since Sasuke is the last of his clan, save from Itachi, he is now the clan head of the Uchiha. And once he turns eighteen he can marry up to four wives to help revive his clan.

" After hearing that Sakura and Ino both went into fangirl overload squealing and cheering for joy, no longer did they have to fight over him, they both could have him! Tenten watched their reactions and thought to her self,

"_Man, after all these years they are still fangirls." _After Sakura and Ino got themselves under control Kakashi continued "Well now that we are all listening again I ca finish. Since Sasuke is the clan head, he has the power to move his clan away from Konoha without needing the council's say so. So if Sasuke really wanted to he could have left the day he was promoted and established as clan head."

When Kakashi finished all but a few understood him, out of those it was Kiba that decided to make himself heard once more,

"So Kakashi-sensei your saying that since he is clan head that he can move his clan to a neighboring village and nothing will happen to him?"

"Yes Kiba that is correct, but I'm sure that the council will put up quite a fight trying to keep him." Kiba nodded his head in understanding the Shikamaru spoke up "So if I wanted to move my clan once I became clan head I could?" Kakashi shook his no in response to Shikamaru's question.

"Actually Shikamaru's you can't since you actually have a clan filled with members and Sasuke is the only Uchiha left. In order to leave the village without being hunted down you either have to resign from being a shinobi of your village or have your clan vote on it and have all the members of your clans council agree. If one of them declines then the clan stays, but in Sasuke's case he is the only member of the council for his clan so there is no vote making it easier." Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement to what Kakashi said.

"So if any of you besides Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino wish to join Naruto, I'll give your names to Sasuke and he will come get you in six months when he leaves. I will not be going because I'm loyal to konoha but that doesn't mean im against Naruto. I will support Naruto no matter what he does but I will not leave this village."

"Kakashi-sensei I want to leave the village and join Naruto-kun." Everyone at the meeting stared at Hinata like she had a third eye growing on her forehead especially Neji who voiced his concern "But Hinata-san, what about your father and sister? Wouldn't you miss them?"

Hinata thought for a moment before answering " Yes I will miss them but... but I have to go Neji-san! I love NAruto and I want to be with him!" After that outburst from Hinata she covered her mouth and turned a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous."Well Hinata-san, it looks like I'll be coming with you then. I can't let you go alone." Lee stood up with his fist in the air and flames burning in his eyes,

"YOSH! THEN I WILL BE GOING AS WELL TO SPREAD MY FLAMES OF YOUTH AND CHALLENGE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" After everyone recovered from Lee's outburst they left the meeting area outside of Konoha and went home.

* * *

Hokage Tower

The same time Kakashi was having the meeting with the rookie 11 Tsunade was having a meeting of her own. In her office were Shizune, Anko, and herself talking about the events that happened in rice and river country. Anko for he most part was on the her knees crying tears of joy for the snake bastard being killed and anger for the fact that it wasn't her hand that did it. That's when Tsunade spoke up "So I've decided to leave with the rest of the group that goes in 6 months but I wont be leaving with Naruto, I will be coming back. As Hokage I will not abandon this village no matter how much I would like to. Anko, I've already talked to Shizune about this and she will be staying with me as well, but do you wish to go along with who ever else goes?"

Anko thought for a moment as she tried to process everything that she had heard. She had never thought about leaving the village but right now it was a very tempting offer. Because she was Orochimaru's former apprentice she was despised by the entire village and leaving would give her a fresh start. Plus there was a powerful shinobi out there that had killed the source of all her problems and she had to thank him for it."Well Hokage-sama I do believe that I'll be leaving to see the gaki in a few short months. Hope you don't miss me when I'm gone." And with that Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a shocked Shizune and a blonde Hokage searching her desk for sake.

" SHIZUNE! WHERE DID YOU HIDE ALL MY SAKE!?" yelled a rather angry Tsunade at Shizune, but when Tsunade looked up, Shizune was gone."SHIZUNE!" yelled Tsunade scaring the crap out of the entire village with all the killer intent that was leaking from her.

* * *

Uchiha compound

Sasuke could be seen inside his room in the Uchiha clan home packing the things he would need to take with him when he left Konoha. He had left some clothes that he could change into until he left in a few short months. Sasuke for the most part could not wait to leave. He had planned on leaving three years ago to join Orochimaru but was stopped and made to see reason by Kakashi. Which he was happy Kakashi did what he did because now he realized something, even though he would have gain great power from the snake sannin we would have lost his humanity and only would have completed his first goal in life, Killing Itachi to get revenge for his clan. But then he would never be able to revive his clan like he wanted to. He would have become an shadow of his former self and his clan would die with him. That is why, even though he can not wait to leave, it will be hard because he knows that his sensei will not be coming with him and whom ever else joins him in defecting from Konoha.

A few hours later after Sasuke had finished packing his room, he moved on to a place that he had not been in since the Uchiha massacre, his parents room. Sasuke had not been in here for many reasons, but the one that he could not get over was the fact that his parents were killed in this room by his older brother, that and now matter how much cleaning was done the smell of blood still lingered in the air.

"Well, lets get this over." said Sasuke as he opened the door to the master bed room. When he opened to the door he almost fell to the ground from the smell of iron that filled the air. Sasuke knew this smell all too well, being on a team that specialized in first response and assassination he was used to the smell of blood. But knowing it was his parents blood made him sick to his stomach. Sasuke knew he had to work quick if wanted to keep his diner down.

Ten minutes later Sasuke made it out before he blew ramen all over the floor. Since Naruto left, Sasuke had taken up his friends love of ramen. Well now that Sasuke was back in the main room of the complex where he left all his bags, he dropped six scrolls and a journal. The journal confused him because it was his brothers, but it was left in his parents room. Had Itachi left it in there for him to find thought Sasuke as he opened the journal and began to skim through it.

The journal began just a few months before the massacre of his family which was only eight years ago, and seemed to stop the night of the slaughter. This confused Sasuke even more, but he decided to read to read the entire thing instead of his original plan of just skimming the pages.

_Today after my mission the Hokage wished to talk to me about a special mission that I would be carrying out over the course of the next few months. According to the Hokage my father was staging a coup de ta and wanted me to spy on my family and make sure that they don't know im letting the Hokage know of their plan. Later after my meeting with the Hokage my father called me into the clans secret meeting room under the main room of our families home. Father thought that me being apart of Anbu and there for being directly under the command of the Hokage, I could spy on the Hokage and the council, now making me a double agent. I have a bad feeling about this, I just hope Sasuke doesn't get involved._

Sasuke continued reading but the next few entries did not really say much about anything so he skipped ahead to an entry that was made a month before the massacre.

_I had another meeting today with the Hokage but this time Koharu, Homura, and Danzo were present at the meeting. It seemed that one of the clan members had found out some info about a spy among the Uchiha clan and was planning on telling Fugaku, my father, about me once he got all the info he needed. It turns out that the one the discovered me was Shisui, my best friend and cousin._ _Now I have orders to kill Shisui tonight and to make it look like an accident, I don't know if I can do this. Spying on my family and trying to get them to reconsider going through with the coup and avoiding violence was something I have tried to do since the start of this mission, and I had no problem with that, but having to kill my best friend and family member was something I never wanted to do unless I had to. But if I don't kill Shisui the village could suffer from the civil war that will break out from the coup. So no matter what I do the people I care about will be hurt, but the fewer people that are hurt the better. I now know what I must do._

Sasuke remembered the day that his cousin Uchiha Shisui was found dead. Three members of the Uchiha clan showed up to his house to talk to his brother about how Shisui was found. According to the three men, Shisui was found in a nearby lake and had died from drowning, of course no one believed that Shisui died from drowning, he was one of the most gifted members of their clan. Sasuke now thought what the men thought that day, Itachi was the one that killed Shisui. Sasuke read on.

_Later on after I had killed Shisui, I discovered that my eyes had changed. They were no longer had the three tomoe, but instead have taken on the shape of a triple bladed shuriken. I didn't tell anyone about it because I thought it might blow my cover and I be killed. So I went down to Uchiha secret meeting room and looked for something about our clan history to maybe figure out what happened to my eyes. While searching the archives I found exactly what I was looking for. From what I could tell the new form of the sharigan was is called the Mangekyou Sharingan, and had three abilities that I could use. The first being Amaterasu which is a ninjutsu that comes from the right eye, it is supposed to produce a flame that burns through anything and burns for seven days and nights if not stopped by the user or sealed away. The second is Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu supposed to be the greatest of its kind, only an Uchiha can break it, and is comes from the left eye. And lastly Susanoo, it is one that is most curious to me. Susanoo is a ninjutsu that acts more like a summoning, it creates a phantom warrior around the user, it wields a shield that can bloke any attack, and a sword that when cuts its target seals them away in a genjutsu that lasts til the end of time. This jutsu requires both eyes to use. Further in my reading I found out that using the Mangekyou causes the holder of the doujutsu to slow become blind, and only by taking the eyes of another Mangekyou user can you restore your sight, doing so also gives you more power, but how much power you get isn't stated. But out of everything the most interesting information is that of the first and only two members of the Uchiha clan that gained the Mangekyou until myself. Uchiha Madara and Izuna, were brothers that gained the Mangekyou by killing a close comrade. It also says that Madara gained the eternal Mangekyou by taking his brothers eyes, Izuna died soon after. But something started to bother me, that name, Madara... it sounded too familiar. Then it hit me Madara was the name of the Uchiha clan leader that helped found Konoha along with the leader from the Senju clan that became the first Hokage. The Shodaime Hokage fought with Madara at The valley of the end and won. Madara was said to have lost the battle along with his left eye but what records didn't say is whether he died. He might be alive somewhere if he did survive. Maybe if he is alive I could convince him to train me in the arts of the Mangekyou and help me keep the clan from starting a civil war._

All this starting to be too much for Sasuke to handle, first he found out Shisui was killed by Itachi on orders then he finds out to gain the Mangekyou by killing a close friend. And to top it off his clan was staging a coup de ta so the Uchiha clan could have control over the village and there maybe one more Uchiha left alive besides him and Itachi. Then something in Sasuke's head clicked "If Itachi was on orders to spy on our clan and kill Shisui so he wouldn't get caught then that means Itachi killed our family on orders from the Hokage as well!" When Sasuke finished his sentence he dropped to his knees crying clutching the journal as if his life depended on it."Brother, I understand now why you killed our parents, and I'm sorry for hating you all these years. But I cannot stay and serve the village you protected all those years ago. I'm leaving soon, but first I must speak to the council." After that Sasuke walked back into his room with the scrolls and journal and went to sleep.

* * *

Hyuuga compound

It was an hour after the meeting between the rookies and Kakashi when Hinata and Neji arrived at the Hyuuga compound. The two had decided to walk home so they could talk on the way, Neji had talked about bring one of the main branch female members with them when they left to go with Naruto. When asked why Neji replied that he could tell that in no near future would their clan change, it would always be separated by the main and branch families. So to stop the separation Neji wanted to bring his wife to be with him so they could start a Hyuuga clan that was not separate and stronger for it. But Hinata knew there was more to just starting a clan then what Neji was saying.

"Neji-san if you plan to rebuild our clan in a different village wont we need all the clan scrolls from our library?" asked Hinata nervously."Yes Hinata-sama, we will and we will have them." stated Neji as if it were nothing to do such a thing. Now Hinata looked at him like he was a crazy person "But how do you plan on getting all of the clan scrolls when you don't have access to all of them?" Hinata asked worried that they might get caught."Don't worry about it Hinata-sama, just let me take care of everything. You just start gathering your things but only enough to fill a back pack for a month long mission. We will seal the rest of our things the night before we leave." Neji gave Hinata a bow and said good night before leaving her in silence."Naruto-kun I wonder if you're doing alright?" and with that Hinata went to her room and soon fell asleep to dream of her Naruto-kun.

* * *

Kinjiro's home

**BEGIN THE LEMON!**

Kisa started to put her plan into action but stopped herself when she realized that neither one of them had any clothes on besides their underwear, and paled when she remembered that she decided to go commando that day.

"_Damn you Kinjiro!"_ she thought as she got her nerve back to continue her torture of her husband to be. Kisa closed her eyes and laid her head in the crook of Naruto's neck and began blowing ever so softly on his ear causing him to twitch and let out a soft moan. Kisa smiled at her ability to get a reaction out of the blonde, her teasing paused for a moment when she moaned a little herself. Apparently Naruto had gotten a little excited from the slit teasing and his manhood was now robbing against Kisa's clit. Liking this she decided to grind her hips into Naruto a little harder so she could get some enjoyment out of this at the same time. Naruto started to moan loader as Kisa ground against him, but now instead of blowing on his ear kisa opted to lick, nip, and suck on his neck. All of this was driving Naruto crazy "_This has to end soon or I'm gonna cum!"_ thought the now sweating Uzumaki.

When Naruto was about to blow he heard Kisa scream "I'M CUMMING!" after that out burst Naruto's boxers and part of his chest were soaked by Kisa's orgasm. Because of Kisa screaming in pure pleasure Naruto came as well. As Kisa collapsed on to Naruto's chest breathing heavily, Naruto decided to have a little fun of his own.

"So looks like you had fun while I was sleeping, but now its my turn." And that's when Naruto got a look on his face that would make the devil himself run in terror. Kisa was just getting over her orgasm when she heard NAruto speak and before she could protest she heard the snap of some ones fingers and then a heat around her pussy and breasts. When she checked what happened she noticed that there were ashes laying around, telling her that they had been burned off but she was unharmed.

Grabbing a firm hold of her rear causing Kisa to arch her back, Naruto began sucking on her left nipple making her moan. While he was working her breasts over with his mouth he moved one of his right hand up to caress her right breast and pinch her nipple slightly, not really hard but just enough to feel good, then he moved the left hand down to her womanhood and inserted two fingers and moved them in and out to get her to moan more. Naruto was enjoying messing with the kunoichi, but it wasn't enough for him, he want her to scream! Flipping her on to her back Naruto got between her legs and gently kissed her thighs before he moved to her pussy. Not wanting to get started right away so he could prolong the torture Naruto kissed and licked around her entrance until she tried to grind her mound into his face so that he would get on with it. So not being one to disappoint, Naruto took one good lick from the bottom to the top getting a taste of her that caused him to go wild on the inside. The Kyuubi was going nuts wanting to get out so he could feel a woman's touch again.

**"DAMN IT BRAT LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW A DEMON FUCKS!"** yelled Kyuubi as he was bouncing off the bars to his cage."_I don't think so fur ball. This beauty is mine and mine alone. You just stay in your cage like a good kitsune."_ that statement caused Kyuubi to go beyond pissed but couldn't do anything about it since Naruto block connection with him by using a bit of the curse seals chakra.

Continuing with his work, Naruto inserted is tongue deep inside of her. Twisting and flick his tongue inside of her was making Kisa go insane "OH GOD! DON"T STOP... PLEASE DON"T STOP!" after that Kisa came just like before, but this time Naruto was there to drink in all of her juices."_God she is delicious!"_ thought Naruto as he was still swallowing his lovers fluids."Oh my god your amazing! I don't even know your name but I would marry you right now!" said Kisa as her orgasm was coming down.

"Well thanks for the compliment, and by the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto, but as you can call me god for the next few hours like you did a minute ago."

Before Kisa could respond, Naruto was nibbling on her neck with two fingers in her pussy rubbing on her G spot making her cum three more times in a row before he finally positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her making her moan loudly.

"OH GOD... FUCK ME!" Naruto obeyed Kisa's request by picking up the pace and fucking her harder and faster."I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"with the last thrust she came for the sixth time that night and they had only been going at it for half an hour. When kisa came Naruto could feel her pussy tighten up and grab a hold of his cock trying to keep him from moving, but Naruto kept on thrusting. Naruto and Kisa went on for another hour and a half in that same position before Naruto changed things up by rolling Kisa on to her stomach and was fucking her doggie style. In this position Naruto grabbed a hold of her left breast and kneaded it while he grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her hair back. With Kisa's neck exposed, Naruto bit into the soft flesh of her neck making Kisa scream in pure ecstacy.

Three hours and many orgasms later, Naruto was starting to feel is limit nearing. By this time Kisa was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion,

"Naruto, I... don't know... if I can stay... awake any... longer." breathing heavily Kisa's eyes start to slowly shut, so Naruto decides to finish up quickly before show nods off. Naruto pulls out of her soar, wet cunt and slams his rod into her tight ass with little to no resistance. This wakes Kisa up enough to keep her from passing out for a few more minutes.

"OH GOD NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" Naruto thrust deep into Kisa and finally came,

"KISA I'M CUMMING!" Once Naruto stopped cumming he pulled out of Kisa's ass and collapsed by her side breathing rather heavily. With the last of his strength, Naruto pulled Kisa on top of his chest and held her close to him.

"That was amazing." said Naruto tiredly. Kisa looked right into Naruto's eyes and kissed him before finally passing out. As Naruto was falling asleep he could barely hear Kisa whisper "I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead then said "And I love you Kisa-chan."

Naruto and Kisa had the best sleep of their lives that night. In just a few short hours the two ninja had fallen madly in love and couldn't be happier. The road ahead was going to be a hard one for Naruto, but as long as Kisa stood beside him he could bear it.


End file.
